UCW Alliance 2015
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's second PPV
1. Chapter 1

We're in an arena pretty much like Survivor series in 2010 but with "Alliance" instead of "Survivor Series" on the stage.

The commentator tables was the same; Joey Mickey and Bobby Senior.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to UCW Alliance Live from San Antonio, Texas! I'm Joey Mickey with my comrade Bobby Senior!"

"Yeah, hi! Tonight, we have a huge card: first, the Epix Heavyweight Champion, Martin Freund, will defend his title against Death Rowe in single competition!"

"We also have a 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match between the teams of Matt Ace and Suke. We will have another one between the teams of the Hardcore Goddess Champion, Vanessa Voorhees, and Katarina Love."

"Also, later on, we'll crown the first Ultra Tag Team Champions in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match. And the Triple Tag Champions too i a 6-men Tag Team Match between the Ultra Men and the Suburd Rules!"

"A pretty much Tag Team match card in my opinion." Mickey said with a chuckle.

"That explains the show's name. Now, let's go to the ring for the first match of the evening."

* * *

Back in the ring

The bell rang three times.

"The following contest is a Submission Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Submission Championship!"

 **(Power Rangers' Theme starts playing)**

"Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, JUSHIN ICEBERG BLIZZARD!"

The lights turned light blue as he arrived on the stage.

He is light Jushin Thunder Liger from NJPW but in blue and with snow drawings instead of thunder.

The crowd cheered really loud as he made his way toward the ring, taping in fans' hands on the way. He then jumped into the ring like Sin Cara before making Jushin's move on a top turnbuckle to make the crowd cheer louder.

 **(Centuries by Fall Out Boy starts playing)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, he is the UCW Submission Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The British wrestler arrived on the stage with his robe and title around his waist. He received mixt reaction from the crowd (heels with William Regal's talent can be loved).

He slowly walked toward the ring with his hands in his back. He climbed up the steel steps before entering the ring. There, he removed his robe and putted it on a steel pose before holding his title to the referee.

This last one showed it to the crowd before calling for the belt.

"I remind you, dear fans, that the only way to win this title is by submission!" Mickey said.

Jushin and Brooklyn started turning around, waiting for the good moment to assault.

The Japanese wrestler offered an handshake to the British wrestler.

This last one simply knocked his hand out of the way.

Jushin got angry and they locked into a clinch.

After 5 seconds, Wilson pushed Jushin back and this last one rested against a corner.

He smiled before locking in another clinch and this time, Brooklyn made him flip before catching him with a Sitout Throwback.

He then screamed: "England rules!" before getting Jushin back up and pushing him in the ropes.

Jushin jumped with a Handspring and caught Wilson with a Crossbody.

He then made his pose for the crowd to cheer as Wilson rolled into a corner.

Jushin then climbed on him and started making a ten punches combo.

However, after the sixth punch, Wilson grabbed Jushin and ran to throw him in a corner Powerbomb.

Brooklyn then grabbed Jushin and applied a Neckbreaker.

He chuckled at Jushin before getting him turned up to apply his Torture Rack.

However, the little man flipped and landed on his feet to surprise Brooklyn withspinning kick to the stomach, making him bent.

The masked wrestler then ran to the ropes and applied a Dropkick to Wilson's face side.

As Wilson was laying on his back, Jushin walked behind him and locked his leg in a Surfboard position before grabbing his head into a Reverse DDT position.

The ref asked him if he wanted to give up, but he resisted as much as he could.

After around 15 seconds, Jushin let go of Wilson and let him go rest into a corner.

He walked to the opposite corner and charged into Brooklyn with a Stinger Splash, jumping on the apron in the process.

He followed by a kick behind his head which stunned him.

The masked wrestler waited for his stunned opponent to turn around before jumping on the ropes for a Springboard Moonsault on him.

As Wilson weakly rested on the ropes, Jushin charged at him, only for Wilson to throw him out, making him land on the apron.

As Wilson turned around, Jushin jumped on the ropes for a Springboard move, but the British wrestler caught him in mid-air with a Dropkick.

As the masked wrestler slowly got on his feet, Brooklyn ran in the ropes and hit his head with a Running Knee Strike.

He screamed: "DOMINATION!" before getting Jushin back up and applying a Double Underhook Suplex followed by a Texas Cloverleaf.

Jushin tried his best to resist the submission hold.

Eventually, he managed to get to the ropes to force the break.

However, the break was short as Brooklyn immediately grabbed Jushin again this time applying his Crossface Chicken Wing.

Jushin struggled to get free of the painful submission move.

Finally, after around 20 seconds, Jushin had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Submission Champion, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

The British wrestler let go of Jushin and walked out of the ring in exhaustion to get his belt.

He smiled while panting as he walked away from the ring with the Submission title.

"Wow! That was pretty intense for the first match of the evening!" Bobby said.

"Yes! And I-Wait a minute! I just received that something is happening in the backstage!" Joey said as the titantron showed a backstage segment.

* * *

In the backstage, Kenny, the interviewer (imagine him like you want, I don't care) was holding a microphone.

"Hi, I'm Kenny and I'm going to interview two divas who just showed: Fire Burning and Swillow."

The first one arrived on Kenny's right while the second arrived on his left.

Fire Burning have flamme tanned hair with green eyes and black lips. She was wearing a black bra with grey joggings which had two long ropes on the front and flammed running shoes. She have a silver piercing in her navel and a pretty tanned stomach. She was wearing silver bracelets on her wrists and black glooves with holes for her fingers on her hands.

Swillow was dressed like Wave from Sonic Rider safe for the glasses on her white bandana. She had long purple hair falling on her back.

"Goodnight, ladies. Have you anything to say to the UCW Universe?" Kenny asked.

"Yes. First, I'm Fire Burning, or FB for short, and this is my bf, Swillow."

This last one waved at the screen.

"We are two outlaws wanted by two crazy cops just because we stole stuff from a shop." FB added.

"Yeah. And since we passed throught, we decided to come wrestle a little." Swillow added with a wink to the camera.

"You can believe us, we're gonna make some diva action around here." FB added with rubbing her plump chest against Kenny along with Swillow.

They left Kenny who was red like a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

We're back from the commercial break and the bell rings three times.

"The following contest is 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team Match!"

 **(Shrine by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"Introducing the first team, both from Tokyo, Japan, "The Fallen Ronin" SUKE! And BALBO!"

The first man was wearing a Samouraï like armor while the second one was wearing a red and black robe like Tensai.

They slowly walked toward the ring, avoiding fans' hands until they both entered the squared fighting zone by the steel steps. Once there, they removed their costume and received a mixt reaction from the crowd (cool heels, BTW).

 **(Domination by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"And their partner, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, BIG RICK!"

The muscled caucasian male arrived on the stage and received mostly negative reaction from the crowd.

He simply walked to the ring and showed his big muscles there.

 **(Gold-lust by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"Their partner, being accompanied by Diamondust, from Paris, France, SILVERDUST!"

The lights turned silver as the weirdo arrived on the stage.

He simply entered the ring while his wife awaited him outside the ring.

 **(Death Grip by George Gabriel starts playing)**

"And their last partner, from Phoenix, Arizona, DAVID KNOT!"

The barbed monster growled as he arrived on the stage.

He walked into the ring with the rest of his team who awaited for the opponents to come out.

 **(Born To Win by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"And their opponent, from St-Louis, Missouri, MATT ACE!"

The little wrestler arrived on the stage and received positive reaction.

He clapped in fans' hands before stopping in front of the ring.

 **(Carnivore by Startset starts playing)**

"His partner, from Brisbane, Australia, "The Golden Boy" SILVA!"

The lights turned golden as Silva arrived on the stage, well received.

He ran to Matt and high-fived him before pointing to the sky with his finger.

 **(J-pop Drop by Jim Johnston starts playing)**

"Their partner, from Tokyo Japan, he is the Technical Champion, SHINJI HONDA!"

He arrived on the stage and bowed to the crowd before joining his partners.

 **(Hail To The King by Avenged Sevenfold starts playing)**

"Their partner, from Miami, Florida, he is the International Champion, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

This last one arrived on the stage with cheers as he joined his partners.

 **(Get Hyper by DJ Droidkea and KSI starts playing)**

"Their last partner, from Lod, Israel, TOMER "THE JEWISH GUN" LAMI!"

He also joined the others as they entered the ring and settle in the left up part of the ring while Suke's team took the right down part.

David Knot started for Team Suke while Shinji Honda started for Team Ace.

David talked with Suke who encouraged him to go.

He then charged at Shinji who suddenly hit him in the face with a Roundhouse Kick.

He then gave the tag to silva who climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped on David with a Suicide Drop (Shooting star press but two flips instead of one) and pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!"

"David Knot is eliminated!"

The crowd and Suke's team were surprised by the sudden elimination.

Silva jumped in joy in the ring and pointed to the sky with his right index.

He didn't noticed Big Ryck getting in the ring and was surprised with a powerful shoulder tackle from him.

He didn't wasted time and immediately followed with his Rick Bottom followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Silva is eliminated!"

Shinji Honda quickly took the place into the ring and started sending kicks to his sides which didn't had a lot of effect.

Rick grabbed him and threw him into a corner before charging at him.

Shinji quickly rolled out of the way, letting Rick hit the corner, and charged into his back with a double knee drop.

As Rick turned around in pain, Shinji chopped him twice before Rick kicked his stomach and grabbed his arm while giving the tag to Balbo.

As Balbo entered the ring, Shinji broke free from Rick's hold and glared at Balbo for a few seconds.

"Let's go, Shinji!" Matt screamed from the corner.

The giant then punched Shinji many times, pushing him in the ropes and taking him in a Irish Whip.

However, Shinji caught him with a Spinning Heel Kick which knocked him down.

He then climbed the top turnbuckle and waited for Balbo to turn to him.

Once Balbo turned, he jumped for a Samurai Leg Kick, but Balbo moved out of the way, letting him hit the floor.

Balbo then grabbed him and applied his Balbo Bomb (a Two-handed Chokeslam) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Shinji Honda is eliminated!"

Ace's team was shocked to see the Technical Champion being eliminated so quickly.

Tomer Lami entered the ring as Balbo gave the tag to Suke.

This last one grabbed Tomer into a Headlock which was broken as Tomer pushed him in the ropes.

He then caught him a Tilt-a-twirl Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He didn't care and got Suke back up for a German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Tomer then got Suke back up and applied his Jewish Gun (which is a Headlock Driver).

Suke rolled out of the ring in exhaustion.

Tomer smiled and fired up the crowd who chanted: "Jew Gun is Best Gun!" before charging in the ropes for a Somersault Plancha.

However, in the process, he smashed his right leg against the barricade, making him hold it in pain.

The referees quickly got to check on him to see if he was okay.

Finally, the ref gave their decision.

"Tomer Lami is no longer able to fight! Therefore, he is eliminated!"

The crowd was shocked as the Irish wrestler was being escorted to the backstage by the referees.

Jay Renolds quickly entered the ring as Suke gave the tag to Silverdust, his rival.

The crowd chanted: "All hail the king!"

Silverdust tried to clothesline Jay, but he dodged and replied with a Backstabber to him.

Jay then pushed him in the ropes for an Irish Whip which Silverdust countered and caught Jay with a Scoop Powerslam and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He groaned and putted Jay in position in a corner for his Shattered Dreams.

He rubbed his body erotically before running toward him, only for Jay to dodge again with a rolling.

As Silverdust turned to charge at him, Jay caught him with his King's Blade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Silverdust is eliminated!"

Jay posed for the crowd to cheer and didn't noticed Balbo behind him.

As he turned around, Balbo went for a clothesline which Jay dodged and caught the Japanese wrestler with a powerful Spinning Spinebuster.

He then climbed the top turnbuckle to go for his Sommersault Legdrop.

However, Big Rick suddenly made him fall from the turnbuckle.

As Balbo got back on his feet, he grabbed Jay and applied his Balbo Bomb but didn't went for the pin.

Instead, he gave the tag to Big Rick who grabbed Jay and applied his Rick Bottom.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jay Renolds is eliminated!"

Matt Ace was looking with fear as he was alone against Big Rick, Balbo and Suke.

He entered the ring and started punching Big Rick who grabbed him and threw him into a corner.

He then charged at him, only for Matt to send two knees to his face and get on the second rope.

There, he jumped on Rick with a Double Knee Stomp.

He followed with a Standing Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Matt quickly climbed the top turnbuckle and went for his Ace Born (like Evan Bourne).

However, Rick rlled out of the way, letting Matt hit the floor with a huge impact.

He got him back up to apply his Rick Bottom.

He then gave the tag to Balbo who grabbed Matt and applied his Balbo Bomb.

He gave the tag to Suke who then hit Matt with a Curbstomp and went for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winner, Suke, Balbo, Big Rick, Silverdust and David Knot!"

The three survivors posed in the ring as the crowd booed them

"Wow! Team Ace got their butt kicked like nothing I've seen before!" Joey said.

"I hope the other matches will have a little more competition!" Bobby added.


	3. Chapter 3

Back from the commercial break

 **(Disciple by Slayer starts playing)**

Wolfgang arrived on the stage, cheered by the crowd.

He slowly walked to the ring with a microphone in his hands.

"Do you know my name?" He asked.

The crowd chanted: "Wolfgang!"

"So you must know that I am the man who got screwed back at Halloween Rampage!"

He received a mixt reaction from the crowd.

"This coward of Martin Freund caught me by surprise at the moment I was injured! This piece of thrash you call a champion can't win a fair fight! I should have won the belt and being the first Epix Heavyweight Champion that night!"

The crowd responded mixtly once more.

"And like if that wasn't enough, they have the audacity to choose this idiot of Death Rowe as the #1 contender instead of me! I'm so angry right now! I could destroy the whole UCW roster-"

 **(Superstar by Saliva starts playing)**

The lights shined white as Wolfgang turned his look to the entrance.

Some guy arrived on the stage. He was looking pretty much like The Rock in 2003 and was wearing the same jacket, pant and glasses as him.

He walked to the ring and climbed a top turnbuckle to lift his fist in the air. He then entered the ring and took a microphone before looking at Wolfgang.

A long silence remained between the two wrestlers for a moment.

"And who the hell are you?" Wolfgang asked.

The man took a deep breath before talking.

"My name is Dwayn Donovan! But most knows me as The Hollywood Heel!"

The crowd cheered for him.

"When I was in the backstage hearing you crying like a baby..." He marked a pause to let the crowd laugh. "...I couldn't resist the desire to come here and tell you this: SHUT YOUR F'N MOUTH!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Wolfgang had an owned look on his face.

"You didn't won the Heavyweight belt but that's not a reason to walk around and cry! If you wanna get your belt, man up or go back to Minnesota!"

Wolfgang chuckled. "For a newcomer, you have some guts to come here and tell me what to do! I'm gonna give you a little tip: watch your motuh or I'll break it!"

The crowd was surprised to hear him throw this threat.

The Hollywood Heel chuckled. "Okay. Thanks for the tip. Here's my answer..."

He said as he sudenly caught Wolfgang with a Rock Bottom.

He then pushed his arm aside with his foot before swinging his arms, running in the ropes and going for a People Elbow.

He grabbed his microphone again. "THE HOLLYWOOD HEEL JUST WHIPPED YOUR ASS!"

His music played again and he left the ring.

As he arrived on the stage, he looked at the ring with a smile as he saw Wolfgang glaring at him with anger while crawling on the floor.

"Wow! Hollywood Heel sure made an impressive return!" Joey said.

"That's why he is a UCW Legend!" Bobby added.

* * *

In the backstage

"Kenny live from the backstage. This time, I'm with two cops who affirme being here to get my earlier guests, FB and Swillow. Ladies and gentlemen, Capitain Lily and Sergent Scarlet."

The two arrived with the first being on his left and the second on his right.

Lily is dressed like Carmelita Fox from Sly Cooper and Scarlet is dressed like Neyla from Sly Cooper.

"Ladies, is it true that my earlier guests are outlaws you're searching for?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, they are! They are just a bunch of thugs that we're gonna put into ceilings as soon as you can think! If they try to resist us, they will regret it! Believe me!" Cpt. Lily said before leaving.

"Sorry, my partner isn't the most peaceful around here. But she is right; we must capture those two outlaws fast and bring them to justice before they commit more crimes." Sgt. Scarlet added before also leaving.

 **As you can see, guys, Wolfgang is turning on a Legend Killer gimmick. To help me develop his character, I'll need you to creat UCW legends. I would like to have legends that are similars to the following ones:**

 **-Ultimate Warrior**

 **-Kamala**

 **-Yokozuna**

 **-Jimmy Snuka**

 **-Roddy Piper**

 **-Kevin Nash**

 **-Scott Hall**

 **-One Man Gang**

 **-Shark Boy**

 **-Curry Man**

 **-Sonjay Dutt**

 **-Jigsaw**

 **-X-pac**

 **-Vader**

 **-Ric Flair**

 **-Sgt. Slaughter**


	4. Chapter 4

Back from the commercial break

The bell rang three times.

"The following contest is a 6-man Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall! And is for the UCW Triple Tag Championship!"

 **(Always by Saliva starts playing)**

"Introducing first, from the suburd next door, The team of Hector, Niko and Johnny, THE SUBURD RULES!"

Hector is like Rosey at the 2003 Royal Rumble Match: large with black hair and a little beard. He was wearing a light blue shirt with 07 written on it, black shirts, black glooves with holes for his fingers and black boots.

Niko is like John Morisson is like John Morisson in 2011 but is Caucasian with his silver pants and a black bandana instead of hair.

Johnny is a little guy looking like Chavo Guerrero Jr. with pilot goggles on his eyes and blue thights.

They walked into the ring while clapping in fans' hands.

 **(Edge of a Revolution by Nickelback starts playing)**

"And their opponents, the team of Mark m. Malcome, Will Drake and David Drake, THE ULTRA MEN!"

Mark looks like Randy Orton but with long black hair.

Will is 6'3 with Sting face paint but in purple with white lines and has muscles.

David is like Daniel Bryan in 2012 and have brown hair.

They made an entrance like Evolution and entered the ring.

The Suburd Rules took the low left part of the ring while the Ultra Men took the up right one.

Hector started for the Suburd while Mark started for the Ultra Men.

The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

The crowd chanted: "MMM!" for Mark.

This last one tried to clothesline Hector but he dodged and replied with a few punches to his face before dancing like Bubba Ray dudley and knocking him down with an elbow smash.

He then got him back up and applied a Body Slam followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

He got him back up and tried to clothesline him, but Mark dodged and replied with two European Clotheslines and pushed Hector in the ropes for an Irish Whip.

Hector countered and pushed Mark in the ropes to caught him with a Back Drop.

He then grabbed his arm and dragged him in his corner to give the tag to Niko who entered and punched Mark in the stomach.

He followed with a Dropkick and the pin. "1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Mark slowly got back up, Niko charged in the ropes but Mark followed him.

Niko had to stop and turned around to be met with a clothesline from Mark.

This last one then gave the tag to Will Drake.

Will quickly punched Niko a few times before pushing him in a Irish Whip and applying a Tilt-a-Twirl Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Will then putted Niko between his legs and lifted him for a Powerbomb but he countered him in a Sunset Flip.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

As Will got on his knees, Niko caught him with a Shining Wizzard followed by a Breakdance Leg Drop.

The crowd chanted: "Niko!"

This last one tagged Johnny who came in and kicked Will in the stomach.

He ran into the ropes and tried a Scissor Kick, but Will dodged and, when Johnny turned around, was met by a Discuss Clothesline from Will.

He then gave the tag to David Drake who jumped on the top turnbuckle and caught Johnny with a Missile Dropkick.

Johnny then went on his knees as David started kicking his repeatidively like Daniel Bryan.

However, as he went for the kick to the head, Johnny dodged, kicked his stomach and applied a Sitout Inverted Suplex Slam.

He then rolled to his corner and tagged Hector who grabbed David.

This last one free himself from his grasp and sent a Superkick to his face.

Hector seemed stunned for a moment before suddenly sending a Superkick of his own in David's face, knocking him down.

He screamed: "Suburd's Rules!" before grabbing David and throwing him in his corner.

He then walked in his corner, but didn't noticed Mark tapping David on the way, and charged toward him.

David moved out of the way, letting Hector crash in their corner, and Mark jumped on the top turnbuckle to take him in a Blockbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..." Johnny entered the ring to stop the count.

Will entered at his turn and surprised Johnny with his The Drake (a Superman Punch) which knocked him out of the ring.

Niko entered the ring too and caught Will with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick.

He then dragged his body before getting to a corner and jumping for a Starship Pain.

Afterward, David entered too and surprised Niko with a Superkick.

He then dragged him in the middle of the ring and applied his People's Five Knuckle Shuffle (which is like John Cena but with The Rock's taunts).

Hector then charged at David but this last one dropkicked his leg, making him land on the second rope.

He then charged in the opposites ones and applied his Long Call (the 619) which stunned Hector.

He then turned around to be met by a Deadly Drop (a Sitout Powerbomb) from Mark who followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!" The ref called for the belt as the match came to an end.

"Here are your winners and the firsts UCW Triple Tag Champions, Mark m. Malcome, Will Drake and David Drake, THE ULTRA MEN!"

The crowd cheered for the three men as the ref brought them the three belts which bears similarity to the WWE Tag Titles, but instead features a Shield in it's center with a sword on both sides pointing outwards. They are gold in colour.

They lifted the three belts as the crowd cheered for them.

"The Ultra Men are our firsts UCW Triple Tag Champions, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Yeah! There is not the shadow of a doubt that they deserve it after all their works!" Joey added.

"We're gonna leave for a commercial break and we'll come back with an awesome Battle Royal to crown the first UCW Jobber's Luck Champion after, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobby said as they left for the commercial break.


	5. Chapter 5

Back from the commercial break

"And we're back live from San Antonion, Texas, ladies and gentlemen, ready for the Jobber's Battle Royal-"

 **(We R Who we R by Ke$ha starts playing)**

"What the?!"

Fire Burning and Swillow arrived on the stage under the crowd's cheering and were walking toward the ring.

"FB and Swillow?! What are they doing here?! They are outlaws!" Joey said.

The two girls entered and took microphones.

"You're having a goodnight, wrestling fans?" FB asked to which crowd chanted: "YES!"

"It's good, 'cause we're here to make it even better!" She added.

"Yes! We don't that we're outlaws! We can come and do whatever we want, 'cause that's the outlaw's life!" Swillow said.

The crowd cheered again.

Suddenly, Cpt. Lily and Sgt. Scarlet arrived on the entrance and ran toward the ring.

Once inside, they started a brawl with Lily taking on FB and Scarlet taking on Swillow.

After brawling for one minute, FB and Swillow rolled out of the ring and ran out into the crowd with the two cops running after them.

"Did you understand what just happened, Bobby?" Joey asked.

"Nope..."

Suddenly, ten people walked to the stage and toward the ring.

"The following contest is a Battle Royal to crown the first UCW Jobber's Luck Champion! Introducing the participants: Chicken Crab, Gatchet, Biological Weapon, Cop, Jess The Walker, Fire ninja, Stupid Clown, Montreal Muscles, The Fast Food and The Tickler!"

Gatchet is a little guy wearing a Ratchet suit with the Lombax hears and his Omniwrench.

Biological Weapon is a tall guy wearing an orange suit and mask with the Lonizing Radiation sign on them.

Cop is a chubby guy dressed like The Big Boss Man in the 90.

Jess The Walker is a dirty man dressed like a walker from The Walking Dead.

Fire Ninja is a guy dressed like Glacier from WCW but in red and with fire symbols.

Stupid Clown is a guy dressed in a clown suit like Adam from Dead Rising.

Montreal Muscles is a guy like Scoot Steiner who is wearing Montreal's Canadien's t-shirt.

The Fast Food is a guy with an hamburger mask, hot-dog t-shirt and pink shirts with soda drawings on them.

The Tickler is a guy wearing a t-shirt and shorts with feathers drawings on them.

They all went into the ring and waited for the bell to ring to start.

As soon as the bell rang, the participants brawled.

Biological Weapon grabbed The Tickler and threw him out of the ring.

"And The Tickler is already eliminated!" Joey exclaimed.

The Fast Food jumped on Biological Weapon's back and held him in a Sleeper Hold.

However, the huge monster made him flip above the top rope outside the ring.

"And Fast Food is eliminated too!" Bobby exclaimed.

Montreal Muscles then attacked and punched Biological Weapon.

 **(Sorry, but since the wrestlers don't do anything but punching in Battle Royales, I can only make elimination scenes)**

Gatchet pushed Stupid Clown above the top rope outside of the ring to eliminate him.

Chicken Crab made Jess The Walker fall outside the ring with a clothesline.

Biological Weapon applied a Chokeslam to Montreal Muscles before throwing him out of the ring.

Cop charged at Chicken Crab but this last one lowered the rope to make him fall outside.

Fire ninja and Gatchet teamed up against Biological Weapon, but this last one grabbed both of them by the neck and pushed them outside, leaving only him and Chicken Crab.

The little wrestler charged at the monster, only to receive a Big Boot.

Biological Weapon then putted Crab's head between his legs and lifted him in a Powerbomb position.

He charged to throw him outside, but Crab countered into a Hrricanrana and made Bioligical Weapon fall out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and the first UCW Jobber's Luck Champion, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The little wrestler jumped in joy as the crowd cheered for him.

The ref brought him the title belt which have a bronze plate in the middle with several small and sad looking men reaching up for a distant championship belt that is shining brightly. The belt strap is a disgusting green color.

Crab took it any way and climbed the top turnbuckle to show it to the crowd.

"Chicken Crab won this battle royal!" Joey happily said.

"Not the greatest victory I've seen honestly." Bobby said less happy.

"Anyway, when Crab will be done celebrating, Mr. Alex, the boss of UCW, will officially present the Anarchy Championship to us. Stay on with us!" Joey said.


	6. Chapter 6

Back from the commercial break

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the boss of UCW, Mr. Alex!"

He was currently in the ring with a microphone.

Mr. Alex is a 40 years old man with a blue business suit and some glasses.

"Good evening, UCW Universe! You're having fun?"

The crowd started chanting: "YES!"

"Well, hold on 'cause this show isn't over yet!" He marked a pause to let the crowd cheer. "So, without any further due, allow me to introduce to you the new title of this company: the UCW Anarchy Championship!"

He said with showing a belt in his free hand as the crowd cheered. The belt was pretty much like the WWE Hardcore Championship but with the word "Anarchy" instead and a 24/7 on the right plate.

"Allow me to explain the rules for this championship: there is not! The title is defended 24/7 anytime and everywhere as long as there is a referee to count the pinfall or the submission!"

The crowd cheered: "Anarchy!"

"Now, the first wrestler to come reclaim this belt will be our first UCW Anarchy Champion-"

 **(Gold-lust starts playing)**

Silverdust and Diamondust arrived on the stage and walked into the ring.

"Well, hello, Silverdust. What can I do for you?" Mr. Alex asked.

Silverdust grabbed the microphone. "I came here to reclaim the Anarchy belt!"

M. Alex waited for s few seconds before giving the belt to him.

"Okay, I guess we have our first UCW Anarchy Champion, Silverdust!"

The man held the title in the air as the crowd booed him before leaving the ring with Diamondust.

He faced the ring and held the belt in the air one last time before turning around and be surprised with a Bycicle Kick from David Knot followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!" David was the new Anarchy Champion.

He grabbed the belt and left back to the backstage as Diamondust was looking after her mate.

Thhe camera followed David backstage as he walked into the hallway.

Suddenly, Jay Renolds jumped from behind a corner and smashed David's head with a pipe tube and pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!" Jay was the new Anarchy Champion.

The king happily left with his two belts.

He ran further in the backstage until...

"UP!"

He looked up to see Jushin Iceberg Blizzard suddenly jumping from a platform down on him and followed with pin.

"1!...2!...3!" Jushin was the new Anarchy Champion.

He quickly took the belt and left by running.

Later on, as he arrived into the rest room, he was surprised by a silver plate smash in the face by Silverdust who pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!" Silverdust was the new Anarchy Champion again.

He happily walked away with the belt.

Later on, he arrived into the parking and asked a taxi to stop and take him away from the arena.

Suddenly, someone arrived from behind him: it was a John Cena shaped guy with dark brown hair, a light blue sport t-shirt and shorts, running shoes, white bandages on his hands and red, white and blue bands on his wrists. He had a light blue rapper hat and a chain in his hand.

Silverdust turned around to be punched in the face with this chain and the guy pinned him.

"1!...2!...3!" He was the new Anarchy Champ.

He immediately entered the taxi as Kenny arrived.

"Excuse-me, Sir, but who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Mario Sanchez and it's time for some Ruthless Agression!"

The taxi left with this Mario Sanchez.

"Wow! I dunno who that Mario Sanchez guy is, but he is our Anarchy Champion!" Joey said.

"Is it me or all kinds of outsiders chose to indvade this PPV?" Bobby asked.

"Anyway, stay with us because after the commercial break, it will be the Tag Team Gauntlet Match to crown our firsts UCW Ultra Team Champions!"


	7. Chapter 7

Back from the commercial break

The bell rang three times.

"The following contest is a Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the Ultra Team Championship!"

 **(What Does The Fox Say by ylvis starts playing)**

"Introducing the first team, from the Greatest Lake, Thomas and Tiago, The Young Ducks!"

Thomas is like Nick Jackson and Tiago is like Matt Jackson from the Young Bucks.

They both were wearing black t-shirts with "SUPERKICK FIESTA" written on them.

They got cheered by the crowd as they clapped in fans' hands on the way to the ring. They then jumped on the apron and flipped inside the ring before climbing on two top turnbuckles and showing their muscles.

 **(Cookie Dance by Chip Chocolate starts playing)**

"And their opponents, from The Kitchen, Mr. Cook and The Lobster!"

Mr. Cook is a guy wearing a cook suit with a white mask which has a chief hat bound to it.

The Lobster is a guy wearing a lobster suit with a lobster mask which had two long eyes. His arms were exposed and he had black glooves with holes for his fingers and red boots.

They arrived on the entrance and were cheered as they ran into the ring.

The ref checked for both of the teams for weapons and discovered a spoon inside Mr. Cook's pocked which he took and called for the bell to start the match.

The Young ducks took the up right corner while the others took the low left one.

Thomas started for his team while Mr. Cook started for his own.

The two started into a clinch which Mr. Cook won by taking Thomas in a Arm Lock.

However, this last one made a roll to get free and caught Mr. Cook with a shoulder tackle, knocking him down.

He then charged in the ropes as Mr. Cook rolled close to him, forcing him to jump, got back up and jumped above him and finished the run with a dropkick followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Mr. Cook walked to his corner and gave the tag to The Lobster while Thomas did the same with Tiago.

This last one charged into The Lobster with a shoulder tackle which failed and made him fall.

However, he quickly got back up and charged again, only to be received with an Arm Drag.

The Lobster then made some taunting moves to fire up the crowd before taking Tiago into a Camel Clutch.

He groaned in pain for a moment before grabbing the ropes and getting free.

The Lobster was about to attack again, but Tiago pushed him into a corner and started punching quickly.

Mr. Cook entered the ring and tried to charge at Tiago, only for him to dodge and let him crash into his partner.

Tiago went in the opposite corner and charged at them, only to stop before them and scratch Mr. Cook's back to make him yell in pain.

He then grabbed him and threw him out of the ring.

As The Lobster slowly walked, Tiago went for a Superkick, but the first one grabbed his foot.

He then grabbed his other leg and made him fall to apply a Boston Crab.

Tiago struggled in pain and started crawling toward his corner as Thomas extended his arm for him to reach.

After 8 seconds, Tiago managed to tag Thomas who entered the ring and tried to hit The Lobster with a Superkick.

However, this last one grabbed his foot and putted him in a Boston Crab at his turn.

After 12 seconds, Tiago got back up and managed to send a Superkick to The Lobster's face, making him release Thomas.

He then looked at Mr. Cook outside of the ring and charged in the ropes for moment before throwing himself outside on him with a Suicide Drive.

The crowd chanted: "Holy Shit!"

After taking back from the move, Tiago held Mr. Coock before calling for his brother who jumped above the rope to land on the apron and charged toward him for a Soccerball Kick.

However, Mr. Cook moved out of the way, making Thomas kick his brother in the face.

Mr. Cook then got on the apron, kicked Thomas in the stomach and applied an Apron DDT on him.

He then pushed him back in the ring and got in his corner to allow The Lobster to tag him in.

He entered the ring and he, along with The Lobster, applied a Double Suplex to Thomas followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Mr. Cook groaned in anger before climbing the top turnbuckle while The Lobster was holding Thomas on the floor.

Suddenly, Tiago got back in the ring and Superkicked The Lobster, knocking him out of the ring, and helped his brother back up.

Mr. Cook jumped toward them and got surprised by a Double Superkick in mid-air by the Young Ducks.

Tiago jumped on the top turnbuckle to jump into a 450 Splash on Mr. Cook.

Thomas jumped on the turnbuckle too and waited for his brother to move out of the way before launching himself in a Moonsault on Mr. Cook followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Mr. cook and The Lobster are eliminated!"

The two brothers hugged each other as their opponents left.

 **(Hero By Nickelback starts playing)**

"Introducing the next team, from Super City, Little Tornado, Josey, The Superheroes!"

Little Tornado is like Hurricane Helms but in blue and with a T instead of H.

Josey is like Rosey but in green.

The two of them were cheered by the crowd as they ran to the ring with Little Tornado climbing a top turnbuckle while Josey went into the low left corner.

As Thomas and Tiago turned around, Little Tornado jumped on them with a Diving Crossbody.

He then removed his cape and grabbed Thomas to apply his Eye Of The Tornado (a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop).

He then gave the tag to Josey who grabbed Thomas and applied an Attitude Adjustment followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Josey got Thomas back up and charged in the ropes, only to be received by a knee strike in the stomach by the young duck.

The brother of this last one then charged and applied a Cockscrew Nackbreaker on the knee of his brother to Josey.

The super-hero rolled in pain to his corner and tagged Little Tornado.

He immediately entered the ring and started punching the Young Ducks one after the other repeatidely.

However, the two eventually kicked him in the stomach, pushed him in the ropes and caught him with a Double Back Drop.

Josey then got in the ring and putted both of the Young Ducks down with two clotheslines.

He then got Thomas with a Body Slam and Tiago with another one.

Once the two brothers got back up, Josey grabbed them by the throat to go for two Chokeslams.

However, they both started kicking his stomach and, once he released the two of them, they send a Double Superkick to his face, knocking him out of the ring.

The crowd started chanting: "Superheroes/ Go Young Duck!"

They then noticed Little Tornado behind them and tried to double clothesline him, but he dodged and caught the both of them with an Handspring Elbow Drop.

He then screamed in rage before grabbing Tiago by the throat and applying a Chokeslam.

However, Thomas suddenly grabbed him from behind with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Superheroes have been eliminated!"

Little Tornado was shocked and left the ring with Josey while Thomas was taking back in the ring and Tiago was still laying outside.

 **(Super Mario Bros Theme starts playing)**

"Introducing the next team, Player #1 and Player #2, NintenGO!"

Player #1 is a guy wearing a complete suit and a mask with a NES design.

Player #2 is a guy pretty much like Christian wearing thights with a Nintendo 64 design.

The crowd cheered as they ran into the ring.

Thomas tried to superkick Player #1 but this last one dodged and replied with a Falcon Punch! (which is like the Big Show's KO Punch).

As Thomas was stunned, Player #2 charged in the ropes and hit him with his Volt Tackle (a Spear).

Player #1 then climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped on Thomas with his Goomba Stump (which is like Finn Balor's finisher) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"The Young Ducks are eliminated!"

The crowd cheered for NintenGO! as The Young Ducks left the ring, tired.

 **(Somebodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia starts playing)**

"Introducing the next team, Rocket Arsenal and Big Daddy W!"

Rocket is like Mark Henry in 2010 with his red suit and two black rockets drawned in a X form on the front.

Big Daddy W is like Big Daddy V in 2008 but with a white W on the front of his overalls.

They took the right up corner while NintenGO! took the low left.

Rocket and Player #1 started into a clinch which the first one easily won by pushing the last one back.

Player #1 didn't gave up and chopped Rocket's chest which didn't had any effect.

He tried again, no effect.

Again, still no effect.

Rocket then headbutted Player #1 who rolled out of the ring in exhaustion.

Player #2 joined him and took something from under the ring. It was a red mushroom.

Player #1 took it and eat it, feeling stronger.

He got back in the ring and charged at Rocket with a shoulder tackle which failed and made him fall.

Rocket shook his head and got Player #1 back up to put him in a Bearhug.

Player #1 groaned in pain at the submission hold and, no matter how much strenght he putted into it, he couldn't break free.

After 20 seconds, he screamed: "PAC-MAN BITE!" before bitting Rocket's forehead, forcing him to let go of the hold.

He then make his Sonic Boom (which is a tap to both side of his head simultaneaously) to stun Rocket and followed with his Falcon Kick! (a Superkick) which pushed him in his corner.

Big Daddy W took the tag while Player #1 gave his own to Player #2.

Once inside, Big Daddy tried to clothesline Player #2 who dodged the attack and replied with a slap.

Big Daddy tried again in vain and received another slap followed by many punches to his stomach.

Big Daddy grabbed him by the throat and threw him in a corner before sending multiple hip strikes to him.

He then putted his hand into a V form before slapping Player #2's chest, making him groan in pain.

Big Daddy then stepped back for some momentum before charging at Player #2 who sent his two knees to his face.

He then climbed the second turnbuckle and screamed: "STAR FOX!" before jumping in a Missile Dropkick that made Big Daddy step back.

Player #2 then charged in the ropes for his Volt Tackle which made Big Daddy W hold his stomach in pain.

He charged in the ropes again and sent a knee strike to his face.

He charged in the ropes once more, but this time, Big Daddy W caught him with a Swinging Side Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!..." Player #1 came in time to break the count.

Rocket Arsenal entered the ring and tried to clothesline Player #1, but he dodged and replied with an European uppercut.

He then started sending European uppercuts to Rocket and Big Daddy quickly before climbing the top turnbuckle and jumping toward Rocket.

Unfortunately, this last one grabbed him in his arms and applied his Rocket Slam which knocked Player #1 out.

The two giants then looked at Player #2 who was still laying on the floor.

They both ran in the ropes and jumped in a splash simultaneously before letting Big Daddy making the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"NintenGO! is eliminated!"

 **(Religious Man by Mister Loco starts playing)**

"Introducing the next team, from Mexico, Esqueleto and Nacho Libre!"

The two of them are exactly like in the movie Nacho Libre.

They ran into the ring with Rocket and Esqueleto going in their respective corner as Nacho immediately attacked Big Daddy W.

Once he realized that his punches had no effects on him, he smiled innocently.

Big Daddy grabbed him and threw him in his corner before putting his hand in a V form and slapping his chest.

He then tagges Rocket who enetered the ring with his partner and they pushed Nacho in the ropes to caught him with a Double Back Drop.

As Big Daddy went back in his corner, Rocket putted Nacho in a Camel Clutch, making him groan in pain.

After around 35 seconds, he managed to pull himself to his corner and tagged Esqueleto in.

This last one quickly entered to punch Rocket fastly.

Rocket tried to charge him, but he missed, charged in the ropes, and got caught by a Dropkick from Esqueleto that knocked him down.

Esqueleto fired up the crowd while Rocket tagged Big Daddy in before rolling outside.

Big Daddy tried to charge at Esqueleto, but this last one dodged, letting him crash in a corner.

Meanwhile, Nacho climbed a top turnbuckle and waited for Rocket to turn around before throwing him straight at him in a Cannonball.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Esqueleto then went in the opposite corner and charged into Big Daddy with a running knee.

He repeated the action twice before Big Daddy walked, stunned.

Esqueleto then walked on the apron and waited for the giant to turn around before jumping in a Springboard.

Unfortunately, Big Daddy caught him on his shoulders and applied a Samoan Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Nacho Libre and Esqueleto are eliminated!"

The crowd booed at the elimination.

 **(Whatcha' Say be Jason Derulo starts playing)**

"Introducing the last team, being accompanied by Iris Black, from New Jersey, Jess Nitro and Max Omega, Triple Xtreme!"

Iris is a very pretty girl. She have black hair, pretty brown eyes, have on an black and white shirt. Have pretty brown skin. She have her hair an ponytail.

Jess Nitro is like Jeff Hardy at the 2002 Royal Rumble match.

Max Omega is like Matt Hardy at the 2002 Royal Rumble match.

They ran into the ring and Max immediately caught Big Daddy W, who was still on his knees, with a Twist of Fate.

Jess climbed on a top turnbuckle and followed with Swanton bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

Rocket Arsenal and Big Daddy W were eliminated.

"Here are your winners of the Gauntlet Match and the firsts UCW Ultra Team Champions, Jess Nitro, Max Omega, Triple Xtreme!"

The ref brought them the belts. The gold plate in the middle has two muscly arms with their hands in a handshake. The words "Ultra Team" are above them. The straps are red.

The two men climbed on top turnbuckles to show their belts and make the crowd cheer very loud.

"Team Xtreme are the firsts Ultra Team Champions, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey exclaimed.

"No doubt; I think this is the best match of the night so far!" Bobby added.

"Well, we still have two matches for later on! I hope they'll be as good!"

 **How did you find this match? Did you loved the teams? Which team would you have loved to see win?**


	8. Chapter 8

The commercial break showed a promo of a Goldberg shaped guy.

"He started into Basketball as a teen, played in the NFL in his thirties and made MMA for the second half of this decade! Coming soon is the Ultimate Wrestler, Tank McCarthy!"

* * *

Back from the commercial break

"The following contest is an Elimination Tag Team Match!"

 **(Amazing by CFO$ starts playing)**

"Introducing the leader of the first team, from Philadelephia, Pennsylvania, KATARINA LOVE!"

She arrived on the stage like Sasha Banks and received mixt reaction from the crowd.

She walked to the ring and removed her glasses like Sasha Banks before giving them to the ref.

 **(I'm So Sick by Flyleaf starts playing)**

"Her partner, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Luchadora" ELENA HOPE!"

She walked toward the ring and did a Peace sign when she arrived on the top of the ramp before flipping inside the ring like Brie Bella.

 **(Gold-lust starts playing)**

"And their partner, from Paris, France, DIAMONDUST!"

She arrived on the stage with a lollipood which she sucked as she made her way into the ring.

 **(Machine Gun by Portishead starts playing)**

"And their last partners, from Ontario, Canada and Moscow, Russia respectively, Shinny Gun and Xana Explosion!"

Shinny is a girl with light purple hair that almost touch her neck. She was wearing a small black top that was stopping under her breasts and left her neck visible, two black stuff (I don't know how it's called) that covered her whole arms along with two black bands on her upper arms and wrists. She had black shorts with black boots and a black bandana on her neck. She was carrying a false dark sniper in her hands.

Xana have long dark blue hair. She was wearing and open jacket with short sleeves that had white fur on the hood. She had black bands on her wrists. She also had a black bra revealed by her open jacket and black panties with a black military belt tied around her waist. She was wearing black boots too and was carrying a false grenade launcher in her hands.

They slowly walked toward the ring and gave their "guns" to the refs before entering and lifting their fists together.

 **(Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie starts playing)**

"Now, their opponent, from Crystale Lake, she is the Hardcore Goddess Champion, Vanessa Voorhees!"

The crowd cheered as Vanessa Voohees arrived on the stage with her Championship and hockey mask.

She walked toward the ring. She then arrived on the apron and flipped into the ring like Brie Bella before staring at the crowd for a moment and getting into a corner.

 **(I walk Alone by Saliva starts playing)**

"And her partner, from Washington, DC, Jessica Batista!"

The crowd cheered really loud for Jessica as made Batista's machine-gun moves with pyro exploding behind her and entered the ring to join her partner.

 **(Like This by Skism starts playing)**

"Their partner, from North Carolina, GENEVIEVE WOOD!"

Red mist appeared on the entrance as Genevieve jumped out of it.

She made her way to the ring and entered with energy before glaring at her opponents.

 **(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup starts playing)**

"Their partner, from the Desert of Kunir, Ga'Hoole, Skyler The Elf Owl!"

Skyler is a lightly small girl with brown hair covering her left eye. She was wearing a short top and small shorts with brown fur. She was wearing looves with small feathers, making them look like wings and boots with talons design. She was wearing contact lenses that made her eyes look like owl's eyes. Finally, she had a design on her belly and back that make it look like an elf owl's body.

She slapped in fans' hands with her "wings" as she made her way to the ring. Once on the apron, she climbed on the top turnbuckle and flapped her "wings" before jumping into the ring.

 **(Thunderstruck by AC/DC starts playing)**

"And their last partner, from Sumy, Ukraine, "The Queen Of Metal Belly Dance" Diana Batist!"

She arrived on the stage.

Diana have long dark hair that falls on her shoulders, blood red lips and black eyelashes. She was wearing a belly dance suit composed of a black top that left her breasts lightly visible with three silver rings tied between them. She had many silver bracelets on her arms. She was wearing black panties with a black belly dancer belt that had many silver rings tied to it. To it was tied a black curtain that was covering her groin. She was wearing long black boots and had a silver piercing into her navel.

She showed some metal belly dance moves before going toward the ring. Once on the apron, she flipped into the ring like Brie Bella and showed some more metal belly dance moves before looking at the opposite team.

Jessica Batista started for her team while her partners went into the left up corner. Katarina Love started for her own team while her partners took the opposite corner.

The two women walked around before locking in a clinch which Jessica easily won by pushing Katarina back thanks to her muscles.

She then showed these last ones as the crowd chanted: "Batista!"

Katarina cowardly rolled in her corner and gave the tag to Shinny Gun.

She immediately entered the ring and charged at Jessica who dodged and replied with a powerful clothesline.

She then grabbed her on her shoulders and applied a Powerslam.

Shinny rolled in her corner and tagged Diamondust.

This last one entered the ring and rubbed her body sexually in front of Jessica before slapping her in the face.

Jessica replied by a headbutt that knocked Diamondust down before giving the tag to Diana Batist which made the crowd happy.

She ran in the ropes and made some belly dance moves before jumping on Diamondust with a Leg Drop gollowed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Diana gave the tag to Vivi as Diamondust rolled in a corner.

Vivi went to the opposite corner and charged on her with a Monkey Flip followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Vivi smiled and putted Diamondust back up to push her in the ropes and bent down.

However, Diamondust slided on the floor and slapped Genevieve in the face.

This made her bounce back in the ropes and Diamondust surprised her with a Snap Scoop Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Diamondust gave the tag to Xana Explosion who immediately tried to clothesline her, but Vivi dodged.

She tried to kick her stomach, but Xana grabbed her foot.

However, she jumped into a Enzuigiri.

The crowd started chanting: "Bring out the devil!"

She slowly crawled toward her corner for a tag but Xana was faster and grabbed her feet to drag her into her corner and tag Elena Hope.

This last one immediately entered and kicked Vivi multiple times before getting her back up, grabbing her head and running in a corner for a Shiranui.

She grinned as the crowd chanted: "You're a psycho!"

She climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Vivi with a Frog Splash and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Elena chuckled before waiting for Vivi to get back up and kicking her in the stomach and putting her head in a DDT position, ready to hit her Sweat Dreamz (a Snap DDT).

However, Vivi broke free and, as Elena tried to clothesline her, she dodged and managed to get to her corner to tag Skyler in.

This last one immediately jumped on the top rope and on Elena with a Diving Seated Senton.

She than ran in the ropes and, as Elena got back up, jumped on her with a Springboard Moonsault.

As Elena was sitting, Skyler sent a kick to her face.

She then went on the apron and waited for Elena to get back up and turn around.

She screamed "Kunir's Wind!" before jumping on a Springboard Frankensteiner with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Elena Hope is eliminated!"

Team Love was shocked as Team Voorhees was cheering for Skyler.

Shinny entered the ring and sent a knee strike into Sky's stomach before pushing her with an Irish Whip.

She tried to clothesline her, but Sky dodged and came back with a Headscissor.

Sky then gave the tag to Vivi who entered the ring immediately at the some time as Diamondust.

This last one charged at Skyler who lowered the rope to make her fall outside.

She then got off the apron to let Vanessa run down on her with a Diving Crossbody.

As the referee was looking on them, Xana gave her false gun to Shinny who smashed Vivi behind the head with it and threw the gun out before pinned her.

The ref turned around to make the count. "1!...2!...3!"

"Genevieve Wood is eliminated!"

Diana Batist immediately entered the ring and kicked Shinny in the stomach before following with her Hips From Hell (a combinason of three Hip Tosses).

The crowd chanted: "Let's go Diana!"

She gave the tag to Skyler who jumped into a Springboard Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sky sighed and ran into the ropes for momentum, but Katarina took the opportunity to send a kick to her back, making her bent in pain.

Shinny took the opportunity to catch Sky with a Snap Neck (a Cockscrew Neckbreaker) and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Skyler is eliminated!"

The crowd booed at the elimination.

Diana immediately entered the ring and charged into Katarina to make her jump into the barricade.

This gave the opportunity to Shinny to tag Diamondust in who grabbed Diana from behind and applied her Lifting Reversed DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Diamondust screamed in anger as she got Diana back and tried to apply her Diamonds Crushed (which is a Reversed STO) but Diana pushed her into the ropes.

She then caught her with her Metal slam (which is a Alabama Slam) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Diamondust is eliminated!"

However, Diana had no time to rest as Katarina immediately entered to grab her on her shoulders and applied her Love Bites (a Fireman's Carry Facebuster) and pinned her.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Diana Batist is eliminated!"

Katarina jumped on the ropes with a smile before turning around and being met by a clothesline from Vanessa Voorhees.

She followed with another clothesline before grabbing her on her shoulders and sending her face first into a turnbuckle.

She ended her combo with a Belly to Belly Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Vanessa sighed and climbed a top turnbuckle.

However, while doing it, Katarina tagged Xana in and she ran to kick her and made her fall on the second rope.

She then took her into a DDT position from the second turnbuckle, but Vanessa broke free and suddenly grabbed her by the throat.

She then jumped and applied a Chokeslam from there followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Xana Explosion is eliminated!"

As Vanessa slowly got back up, Shinny surprised her with Sniper Shot (a Codebreaker) which stunned her and made her fall back into her corner.

She then went in the opposite corner and charged at her with a powerful Dropkick.

She ran back in her corner and repeated the action.

She was about to do the same, but Jessica took the tag from Vanessa and entered the ring.

As Shinny was charging again, Jessica caught her with a surprise Spear.

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Jessica lifted her two thumbs before putting them down and applying her Batista Bite submission hold on Shinny.

This last one managed to hold for 10 seconds before tapping out.

"Shinny Gun is eliminated!"

As Jessica turned around, Katarina kicked her in the stomach and applied her Katsuality (a Standing Sitout Shiranui) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Katarina was shocked and screamed at the referee.

Once she was done arguring, she took Jessica on her shoulders to apply her Love Bites, but she got free and landed behind her.

As Katarina turned around, Jessica caught her with a Spinebuster.

She screamed: "FINISH HER!" before putting her head between her legs and lifting her on her shoulders to apply her Batista Bomb.

However, she didn't went for the pin as she saw Vanessa asking for the tag.

The crowd chanted: "Yes!" and Jessica tagged her in.

Vanessa passed her thumb on her neck before lifting her and applying her Crystale Camp Lake, or CCL for short, followed by a Undertaker styled pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners, Genevieve Wood, Skyler The Elf Owl, Diana Batist, Jessica Batista and Vanessa Voorhees!"

The crowd cheered as Jessica came to watch Vanessa with a smile.

They two then made an handshake before Jessica left.

Vanessa took her championship belt and hockey mask in both of her hands before leaving as the crowd cheered.

"Damn! That was hell of a match!" Joey exclaimed,

"I don't know what I preferred between this match or the promo about Tank McCarthy!" Bobby said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, after this commercial break, it will time for the Main Event with Martin Freund defending the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship against Death Rowe! Stay with us, dear fans!"


	9. Chapter 9

Back from the commercial break

The Special announcer Glenn Quill, who is a little like the announcer of main events in WCW, was in the ring.

The bell rang three times before he started the speech.

"Laaadies and gentlemen, it's time for the UCW Alliance Main Event!"

The crowd cheered.

"Tonight, the UCW will witness history as the heabyweight belt will be defended between two of the greatest athletes in sports entertainement of today!"

The crowd cheered again.

"The main event of tonight is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship of the world! ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd chanted: "Yes!"

"For the thousands of fans into this arena, LET'S GET READY TO WRESTLLLLLLLLE!" He said with leaving the ring.

 **(Whatever by Our Lady Peace starts playing)**

Death Rowe arrived on the stage and calmly walked toward the ring while being cheered by the crowd.

"Introducing first, the challenger, from Unalaska, Alaska, he couldn't get the title at Halloween Rampage but tonight, he got a second chance to sucess! Ladies and gentlemen, this is DEATH ROWE!"

The crowd cheered really loud as he entered by the second ropes and simply starred at the crowd and waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Head Crusher by Megadeth starts playing)**

Red, white and blue fireworks went off before Martin calmly arrived on the stage with his head down. He then crossed his arms above his head while showing "horns" with his fingers.

"Introducing the champion, from Split, Croatia, he won the Chamber of Horror Match at Halloween Rampage to become the first ever UCW World champion! Ladies and gentlemen, this is "The Headcrusher" and your UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, MARTIN FREUND!"

He entered the ring into the cheers and held his belt in the air to make the crowd cheer louder before giving it to the ref and looking at Death Rowe.

After checking both wrestler, the ref called for the bell and started the match.

The two walked around for few seconds before locking in a clinch.

Martin pushed Rowe back thanks to his superior force.

As D-Rowe walked back to him, he showed his muscles to taunt him.

However, he wasn't impressed and simply slapped him in the face, resulting in a "OH!" from the crowd.

Martin passed his hand to his mouth with a smile before suddenly jumping on Rowe and punching him in the face.

The ref had to stop him to avoid the disqualification.

As Rowe got back up, Martin charged at him, only to be thrown outside the ring by Rowe.

This last one went on the apron and waited for Martin to turn around before running on him with a Diving Tornado DDT.

The crowd cheered in amazement.

After taking back from the high-risk move, Rowe got Martin back up and tried to Irish Whip him to the steel steps, but that last one countered and threw him back into the steel steps.

Martin then got him back into the ring before climbing a top turnbuckle and waiting for Rowe to turn around.

Once he was, Martin jumped in a Blockbuster, followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Martin let Rowe get up with the ropes before charging at him, only to receive an elbow smash to the face.

Rowe followed by sending a jumping knee strike to his face (like Seth Rollins).

He then walked behind Martin and mimmed his move before grabbing him by the waist and applying a German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Rowe walked into a corner and waited for Martin to get back up before going for a Superkick.

However, Martin dodged, grabbed him by the waist and applied a German Suplex followed by a second and a third.

He didn't stopped there as he went for a fourth and a fifth, making the crowd going wild.

He screamed: "Suplex City, bitch!" before climbing a top turnbuckle.

However, Death Rowe got back up and made him fall on his groin.

Rowe then climbed the top turnbuckle and turned Martin around before taking him in a Back Suplex from there.

The crowd chanted: "HOLY SHIT!"

The ref checked on both of them before starting the count.

The two managed to get up at 8.

Fore charged at Martin for a Spear but his target caught him with a Cross Face.

Rowe groaned in pain and struggled to free himself from the submission hold.

After around 50 seconds, he managed to grab the rope and force a rope break.

Martin sighed in desesperation as he was walking toward the kneeled Rowe.

This last one suddenly charged into Martin with a Spear.

Rowe wasted no time and climbed a top turnbuckle.

He then jumped on Martin with a Suicida Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "Let's go Death Rowe/Martin Freund!"

Rowe was deseperate and putted Martin on a top turnbuckle before following and positioning himself for a Superplex.

However, Martin blocked him and pushed him down while standing up on the turnbuckle.

He screamed: "You think I can't win? My elbow thinks otherwise!" before jumping on Death Rowe with a Diving Elbow Drop and following with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd and Martin were surprised.

This last one got Rowe back and tried to go for his Headcrusher.

However, Rowe broke free, kicked him in the stomach and applied his Guillotine to go for the pin.

"1!..2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe was shocked as Martin managed to break free from the pin after his finisher.

In anger, Rowe got him back up and putted his head between his legs for another Guillotine.

However, Martin pushed him in a back drop.

He then grabbed Rowe in a DDT position and applied his Headcrusher before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match came to an end.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" Martin Freund!"

The crowd cheered loudly for him as the ref brought him his belt.

Martin happily held the belt in the air.

"Martin Freund is still champion, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, there is no doubt that he deserve this win after all his work!" Bobby added.

"I hope this match will be remembered for a long time!" Joey happily said.

"This was UCW Alliance live from San Antonio, Texas, dear fans! See you next time!" Bobby said as the show closed with Martin Freund's celebration...


End file.
